Prison Break
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Imagine you are Alfred , jailed in a maximum security prison; knows nothing about the past—but just a glitch of memory about a man named Arthur Kirkland, his roommate. What would you do if you were to be him? / AU! Series USUK!
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**PRISON BREAK  
**by: ambivalencia

**Summary: **Imagine you are Alfred , jailed in a maximum security prison; knows nothing about the past—but just a glitch of memory about a man named Arthur Kirkland, his roommate. What would you do if you were to be him?

**Notes: **… I guess officially this is my very first english fanfiction in the fandom? xD I hope you guys like it, and I hope you guys will stay with this story till the end.

* * *

…

**PRISON BREAK  
**prologue.  
{ Who am I? Who are _you_? }

An AU! Hetalia fanfiction, featuring mainly USxUK and few other pairings. May include abusive language, but safely rated T.

AXIS POWER HETALIA © HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ  
PRISON BREAK FANFICTION © AMBIVALENCIA

…

"_Are you sure that you want to be with me?"_

"_Yes I am, so what if I am not? You can't force me to say no."_

"_You git … You really are a bloody hell of a mess, aren't you?"_

"_Well, all you do are asking questions and force me, but this time, you are not allowed to do that, idiot."_

"_I can't say anything to let you reject this offer, can I? … But Jones, I am thankful you are here."_

…

* * *

It is dark. It is cold.

When I woke up from my slumber, I found nothing but darkness that was enveloping my eyes. I see nothing, and I know none about myself. I don't know my name and where I come from. My mind seems blank and my head hurts like hell. Questions begin to flood in my mind, asking what this place is, and why I am here.

But some of the questions are answered when my eyes give me a glimpse of light—making me understand where I am.

I am in a room, illuminated by a single lamp that still gives this room the stench of darkness—with a single hard bed which I currently laying on, a toilet seat beside—and moreover—I am in a room where white, steel bars are trapping me in.

Where am I? _Prison_? It looks like it.

"So you are awake."

The call inside of the room that I managed to hear clearly had awfully reminded me that I am not the only human who stays in this room. There is another one; and based from _his _voice, he is not that friendly. But in the same time, it seemed sad too.

He is standing at the corner of the room, looking at the dark outside from the inside of the steel bars that know no single way to be broken. He crossed his arms and expressionless. He has a pair of brilliant emerald eyes, and dirty blond bangs—and what made me wanted to laugh in this questionable situation: his heavy brows. His figure—every single thing about him is beautiful, and why do I get this nostalgic feeling after I have seen those green eyes? But it's nothing serious, it would have seemed.

After he realized that I am staring at him, he clears up his throat and I manage to think up a reply, "Oh, hey. What is your name and what is this place?" I tried to titter, but he doesn't smile. Hey! At least I am trying to light the mood. But that doesn't seem to work. His naked emerald orbs, however, are in shock; they blink rapidly before he starts to clear up his throat once more. Totally defies my first expectation.

"The lad name is Arthur, the eldest of the Kirkland family," he points out his finger to the ID plate on his shirt, upper-left of his breast pocket. Oh, there is his name. 'Arthur Kirkland'. And a bunch of numbers below it: '19'. I reply with a slight chuckle, "Fancy meeting you, Arthur. I recon you are a British …?"

"Do you have any problems with me being a British?" he glared at me and I heard him sniggered.

"No, I think."

After I realize that his name is written on the ID card, I see mine myself on my own plate—it is written very clearly, with capitalized font and metallic sense from it—my name is Alfred . Well, don't ask me where that F. comes from. I know no single thing.

"Well, Alfred —"

"Call me Alfred," I halted his words, being not comfortable with him calling me with that long name.

"Alright, whatever it is, _Alfred_—"

Suddenly, a very loud bell makes the spine on my back starts to frighten me out. There I know, my hunch tells me that this is no game, nor a child play. Arthur however, groaned in annoyance and let his body gives gesture in a steady pace.

Arthur's emerald eyes come to look mine once again, his expression is still expressionless as ever, "I take that you are a bit surprised? But there is no time to be. This is a prison—"

"So I am in _a prison_," I cut with my expression being grimmer than before. I really am in a prison.

But for what cause?

"The biggest and the most favoured prison in Earth at the year of 2020, with the renowned maximum security and is still taking a lot of criminals from all over the world. Big or small, it doesn't matter," he said, "Well, you should be proud that you were sent here. At least gave _yourself_ some gratitude, not?" His sarcasm hit me hard, for I didn't know what made me be in this place.

He continues, "Every day, criminals are killed here. Weak ones are crushed by stronger ones, while officers don't help too since they are too, secretly killers," he says while massaging softly his forehead, "Corruptors paid the officers some of their money to keep them safe. This place is no _prison_."

_Killed_. The criminals are being killed here.

And me? I think I'm going to be one of them. I mean, being the victim. I'm a _criminal, _that doesn't know what sin to be atoned here for.

"Do you know where I am getting at?" He suddenly says, and the bars that lock us out from the outside are reverting back to the ground. The darkness that hid us from the outside is exchanged with metallic scenery.

The room that is shone from the darkness suddenly give us blimey light—more powerful and brighter than you could have ever imagined. While I am still a bit confused on _everything_, Arthur walked out from the bars and said, "Stay with me, or else you will be killed. This place is no child's playground."

"Oh, caring for me, _Artie_?" I teased him, and I could see a little red shade on his cheek, but he totally brushed it off with some words, "It's not like I care about you Jones! It will be troublesome if you die and I will get another bloody roommate. Consider me too kind for your deed. And my name is Arthur," he walked out from the bars without waiting for me, but I hurried on and finally found myself in a lift.

"Click that blinking red button on your bracelet. It automatically detects your position," he explains me while he too, clicks on his bracelet. After we both clicked ours, we still need to wait for minutes.

"Why should we click this bracelet?"

"If you don't, the authorized personnel up there," he pointed his finger up, "Will click another button and your bracelet will inject you a deadly poison, and you'll be dead."

"Oh shit … Remind me to always click on the bracelet, Artie."

"Hmph…"

"Why the wait …? Shit, this takes too long!" I complained. Why should we have to wait like a pair of dumbfounded guinea pigs in this fucking place? I don't have more patience to waste.

"We need to wait for the other prisoners to click on their bracelets. They want all of us to go to the great hall at once," he explains, and the door begins to close out and the lamp in the lift suddenly turns off.

"They love the dark, don't they…?"

"It's to make a psychological disorder. They want us to know that we are in no game. We are in _their _territory. We are in their _kill zone_," Arthur says, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, tightening as seconds flow by.

Who are these _they? _And why the hell is that Arthur guy looks like he knows every single thing in this prison? Silence envelops us, and I just don't like where this to go at all.

"What is this great hall?"

After the lift starts to move down at constant speed, he remains in silence for a while. I managed to see bullets of sweats are dripping down from his forehead. His hands look tense and he finally exhales, "You okay …?" I ask.

But he has no time to answer my puny question—all left for us to see is the light from the outside after the door has opened for us, and I see a lot of people in the great hall.

"This great hall you ask … is the place for every prisoner is going to be tortured for hours."

I can't believe my eyes that see all of this shit. Those people … What are they?

"Welcome to World's Prison, Alfred F. Jones, and be serious since this is only just, the beginning," the Briton sniggered with a slight worry in his eyes, and there I know.

I am in a place, clouded with mysteries and the answers to my questions. There is Arthur Kirkland, my roommate which strangely familiar in my eyes. And then there is the _World's Prison _where I'm stuck in_._

_I'm bound to bring myself over to my own doom. _

_No—I'm in the very heart of the doom itself. I have been doomed._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Frenchman

**PRISON BREAK  
**by: ambivalencia

**Notes: **Thanks a lot to everyone who has alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. I'm glad that at least, this story has feedbacks, and you all know that feedbacks mean more updates! And yes, sorry for that late update. We all know I work really slow and college is here. Replies below, my friend!

* * *

…

**PRISON BREAK  
**Chapter 01.  
{ The Frenchman }

An AU! Hetalia fanfiction, featuring mainly USxUK and few other pairings. May include abusive language, but safely rated T.

AXIS POWER HETALIA © HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ  
PRISON BREAK FANFICTION © AMBIVALENCIA

…

_"Jones! What the hell are you doing?! You risked yourself to be bloody killed!"_

_"But he was dying, and I just simply couldn't stand there, doing nothing for him!"_

_"I have warned you before, haven't I?"_

_"I know. But this time, I'm going to be the hero, and I **am going** to save **you **and them."_

_"… You are no hero, Jones. There is no real hero in this world anymore. But you know what? Keep that pure heart of yours and don't be like me. Don't even try to save me."_

_…_

* * *

Arthur shows me the great hall he secretly fears about. It contained a lot of people, true. They, with no exception, us, were surrounded by blimey light and high fences. They were all noisy, and so many expressions I had seen were utterly clueless, and full of agony. I couldn't even imagine how _funny _my face would have been if not Arthur's silent demeanor ruled over my puny appearance!

"Stay with me, closer. Don't be too standout," he says with stutters, as he acts strong. He looks closely to the front fence.

"What's up Artie?"

Arthur doesn't say a thing. Instead, he gives me a look that everything will be okay if I just follow his instruction. I do have a feeling that I _have already trusted him _for like, 20 minutes ago, back in our cell.

"For this once, Alfred, trust me."

"I know. I _trust _you."

For once, I see him smile—with content and with quick wit he changes it to another expressionless face. He really doesn't like other people to know how beautiful he is when he is smiling, eh? Wait, what am I saying? Before I said one more sentence to try and teasing him, his eyes are concentrated to the source of the light and the noises I heard before. His teeth are clenched and he whispered to me, "Sst, _they are coming!"_

As I don't know what Arthur implies, I just stand there, beside him and never waver from his brilliant eyes. I do as he has told me to do, with some curiosity behind of it. Who are _they?_

"Good morning, _monsieur_! We will have a very nice day ahead of us, no? We hope that you enjoy these days in this place as much as we do!"

There is no clap or some compliments for his hard sarcasm toward us down here.

"_Bloody french freak..."_ Arthur softly groaned.

"Wait, what?" I said, asking him again because I am very _clueless._

The man with long curly blond hair was smiling as he shrugged his shoulder. Knowing that no one was willing to answer his _overly _excited speech; but he insisted on continuing, telling everyone that he was very delighted to be able to stand there and see all of us. Everyone started to whisper to each other before he spread rose petals from his hands; and I got one stuck on my dirty blond hair.

Arthur picked the petal from my hair with haste. He threw away the petal and he looked at me seriously with his emerald eyes.

"What is wrong, Artie—"

"Close your mouth and your nose! Cover them with your hands!"

"But—"

"Do it!"

He didn't say anymore word; and I shut up. I closed my nostril and mouth with my hand as tight as I could, and seeing me confused; Arthur pointed out his finger to the prisoners that we have seen around us as he took my other hand and walked back a few feet from our previous place.

I paid attention to the scenery—and it is not a good one. It is so terrible that it made me wanted to puke. I'm surprised that Artie could maintain his cool demeanour while seeing this ... _hell._

I wanted to scream and shout, asking the world why this thing has to happen to _me_. I can't fucking bear to see them—

"H-Help!"

"I-I can't breathe—"

"P-Please help me! I don't want to die!"

_—dying._

Every single prisoner who got the petals suddenly fell down in despair and choking up blood. One of them desperately tried to reach my hand, but Arthur pulled me away, and he didn't manage to reach me before she fell.

Suddenly, a very large gust of wind appeared inside of the room. I think they turn on the large ventilation system above and both Arthur and I realize that it is time for us to take our rights for a free air. We are gasping as we are tasting how _sweet _oxygen is; before my sense of anger tries to question Arthur's action toward the dying woman in front of us. He pulled her away from us; as he also strangled that woman away while he was moving her body ..

_Arthur tried to kill her?!_

"What _were_ you doing, Artie?!" I said while trying to keep my voice down; as Arthur has instructed me to keep me from breathing this air.

"Can't you see what I _was_ doing?!" he said frantically.

Seeing my serious expression tainted on my face, he gave in and sighed, "Can't you fathom the idea that the petals are spreading poisonous gas that you couldn't see?"

"That, I know, Artie. It's obvious! It's like those _movies _out there and I fucking realize it!"

"Then, it is. But I would be more bloody hell _cautious _if I were to be you," he pointed out the prisoner that tried to reach me, "I spotted the bulges resided on their skin, it must be haemorrhages. I supposed it doesn't have any contagious effect, however.."

I see the scenery that had bestowed upon me, and what Arthur apparently has said to me was true. Their skin was full of red bulges; and it was definitely not pretty. Arthur realized that I had _come _to realize what was going on here.

_But why did Arthur try to strangle her when he and I could just look away? _

"That woman ... she was going to suffer hell if she was still alive ... Those severe damages wouldn't make her last, it would prolong her sufferings ..." Arthur whispered, as seemed he didn't want me to hear what he was saying. He clenched his fist.

_Arthur was a kind man. And why didn't I realize it sooner?_

But in any case ... We still need to be worried about _other things_. The more I saw those dead bodies, the more I realized that the Frenchman out there—and the other personnel behind of him would not be as forgiving as I might have thought.

I _have _never really thought that a prison was _this _threatening.

There are riots on the ground we are stepping on. The other prisoners are in hectic, save for the men and women that were screaming around us.

"What _the fuck _is going on?!"

There is a man who shudders upon the dead woman in front of him.

"_H-Hey, don't die on me!"_

There is another one who sees his lover dead.

"Leave them alone with their own business to mind," Arthur said when he realized that I try to walk to them. He grabbed my wrist before I realized that he is right.

"But—"

"There is nothing you _can _do," Arthur said. Somehow, his voice sounded lonely, and he is starring on the metallic ground.

_Then it struck me. _

_There is nothing I **can **do._

**_But is that really the truth? Couldn't I help them in any sort of way I could do?_**

Before I could answer Arthur's remark; the Frenchman from above level laughed and gave a lonely applause. The man with blond hair and beard is laughing, and he said something that made me _almost snapped._

"Pitiful huh? Well in any case, I came here to inform you that you need to clean up all of these mess right now. Any further activities will be informed soon!~" the frenchman said with his irritably annoying accent, before he turned his back away and I heard a lot of people are mad about his action. There are some who cried, some who are throwing rubbles from the dirty alabaster floor to the ones up on higher level, there are some who continued to shed a tear, some are deep in thoughts, and they begin to do as that _frenchman _told them to do.

But before I could react, the Frenchman stopped in his tracks, and he turned around and screamed with enthusiastic tone, which both Arthur and I despise to certain extent, "Ladies and Gentlemen! For those of you who had come and join this blissful wagon. I dare you to fell welcomed inside of this _World's Prison_. _Where your greatest desire shall reside deep within your survival instinct and therefore_. May those gods up there helped your puny soul. AND NOW DO YOUR WORK, _mesdemoiselles et messieurs_!"

And there he walked away.

Arthur cursed, "Damn bloody Francis with all of the things that _actually _like him.." But after something beep on our bracelet, Arthur gasped and he screamed to me, "_Bloody hell! _This _fast_?! Hurry Alfred! We need to carry these corpses as fast as possible to that incinerator!"

The briton in front of me had already grabbed one of the woman's legs, and he instructed me to help me carry her as fast as possible.

"Fuck! What the hell is going on with this prison?!"

_This prison is getting more and more confusing._

_And there is one hellish thing I know: I am on my way to learning the truth._

_I supposed from moving these mournful dead bodies would be my first step ..._

_And hopefully it wouldn't get worse._

* * *

**_Replies:_**

**tamagoyakihime: **Thank you very much! :D I really appreciate that review and thank you for correcting me about 'recon'. I think it is my fault for mixing up my language detector in my PC. I will try to fix it soon. Hopefully you will take that interest through chapters per chapters. :) Thank you for reading!

**tapion850**: Thank you! :) Haha, I will definitely explain them in the next chapter. Or two. It wouldn't be too long, I guarantee you. :D

**Guest**: I think I know you! :D Hahah, you will see soon!

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D Hope you like this chapter! **_


End file.
